


oil and water

by haseulieee



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Carnival, Detention, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haseulieee/pseuds/haseulieee
Summary: things were not always meant to be in sync with each other all the time, like how you can never mix oil and water properly, or how forks and power outlets will never work out. like, ever.





	oil and water

things were not always meant to be in sync with each other all the time, like how you can never mix oil and water properly, or how forks and power outlets will never work out. like, ever.

same goes to heejin and hyunjin. heejin is a typical, normal student with above average grades, while hyunjin is your typical, resident troublemaker. and you guessed it, these two never worked out.

not like mortal enemies. but like, these two would never go well if you put them in the same room for too long. they always ended up arguing with each other.

that is, until one day on a thursday afternoon after school, heejin was packing her stuff after ms. hwang had asked her to sort some documents. she spotted hyunjin with a can of spray paint in hand trying to sneak into the teacher's lounge.

so heejin decided to sneak up on hyunjin and stop her from doing whatever she's going to do. but, in the process of doing so, ms. hwang had actually caught them red handed and send both heejin and hyunjin on a 3-hours detention after school the next day.

and here they are, in a 3-hours detention after school on a friday. “you know, we wouldn't be here if you would just mind your own business.” hyunjin said.

“you know, we wouldn't be here if you would just stop being a goddamn troublemaker.” heejin bites back and heejin swears she saw hyunjin flinched in her seat. and without any word said, she decided to ignore the other's presence. and once again these two never worked out together.

a moment of silence then passed and hyunjin decided to use her words. “look, i'm not even trying to do anything yesterday. there's actually a cat in the teacher's lounge and i'm trying to lure them out.”

heejin freezes in her seat and she can feel the guilt slowly rising up from her gut to her chest. “oh.” heejin mumbled. another moment of silence passed. “sorry i guess, i thought you were up to something.”

“that's fine. that's what you get after making so many troubles i guess.” hyunjin replied and smiled at her then suddenly, heejin felt butterflies in her stomach and then a blush creeping up her cheeks. 

as if on cue, the bell rings signaling the end of detention. heejin then packed her stuff and rushes her way out of the classroom but when she reaches the doorframe, hyunjin suddenly shouts. “wait!” surprised, heejin stopped in her tracks to find hyunjin panting after chasing up to her.

“listen, i'm sorry, i've been nothing but a jerk to to you since we know each other and i wish we could start over so forgive me please? and speaking of that are you free tomorrow?” hyunjin practically rambled while panting.

heejin stood there, staring wide-eyed at hyunjin until she finally came to her senses and decided to speak. “yes i forgive you, hyunjin and also i'm sorry for you know… being a jerk to you too ever since we've met and yes i’m free tomorrow.”

“nice! i'll pick you up at two, wear something casual and here's my number. i gotta go now so be sure to text me.” hyunjin gave a small crumpled paper with her number on it and heejin once again, stood there, wide eyed but she nods eagerly to which hyunjin gave a thumbs up to while rushing out of the classroom, and heejin can't help but wonders what waits for her tomorrow.

that night, all heejin could think about was where would hyunjin take her or what will they do tomorrow. she had texted hyunjin asking those to which hyunjin replied a secret and told hyunjin her address so she could go pick her up tomorrow. long story short, that night was probably one of the longest night heejin ever had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the carnival, that's where they're heading today. thank god heejin had settled with her usual shorts and a white t-shirt while hyunjin wore something similar to her, but with something that seemed to be a varsity jacket tied around her waist. 

parking her car, hyunjin then asked heejin. “you ready?” heejin nods eagerly then hyunjin lets out a giggle and heejin has no idea if it's the butterfly in her stomach or the way hyunjin's eye crinkled that brings heat to the tip of her ears.

the rest of the day went by smoothly and too fast for heejin's liking actually. because, before she knew it the sun had went down and the sky got darker. and there's one more ride that they haven't done yet. yes, the ferris wheel.

surprisingly, there weren't a lot of people there so the line isn't too long and before they knew it they were already on the ferris wheel which slowly moves to the top.

at the top, heejin admired how the night sky and the lights from the carnival seemed to bring out hyunjin's features even more and heejin can't help but think how much she knew stuff about hyunjin in such a short span of time. like, how the big bad hyunjin is scared of rollercoasters or how hyunjin gave heejin her jacket while they were lining up for the ferris wheel or how hyunjin loved bread so much she downed 5 pieces of croissant that afternoon.

“you're staring.” hyunjin suddenly breaks her train of thought.

“sorry, uh… why did you take me here?”

“redemption. because you know… i've been a jerk to you and stuff and this is the least i can do plus you looked so happy with that bunny plushie.” hyunjin answered and heejin could feel the heat creeping up on her cheeks and slowly to her ears. and yes, hyunjin had gotten her a plushie from one of the claw machines.

“thank you.”

“you're welcome, heekie.” heejin gulped at the nickname and it was like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

“i like you.” when those words jumped out of hyunjin's mouth, heejin thinks her body function went into a circuit because, her heart beats erratically, and there's probably steam coming out of her ears.

“what? how?”

“i realized it recently actually, because how my heart went woosh and boom when i saw you. it scared me at first and i guess that's why i acted like a total jerk to you and-”

“i like you too!” heejin cuts hyunjin off as she wrapped her arm around hyunjin's neck and pulling her into a hug.

“you do?” 

“yes, so much.” heejin whispered softly.

heejin slowly pulled away and she felt the distance between them growing closer and closer until finally their lips touched. heejin could feel how the fireworks in her head blows up and how soft hyunjin's lips and how warm hyunjin's hands against her waist.

then oxygen became a need to them. and suddenly it's their turn to get off from the ferris wheel. 

their ride to heejin's house were filled with comfortable silence. with hyunjin's occasional stares and smiles to her, heejin's cheeks blushed the whole time. 

after they've arrived, hyunjin parked in front of the lawn and walked heejin to the front door. hand in hand and all smiles.

“so i guess this is goodbye.” heejin chuckled.

“yeah i guess it is. but heejin?”

“yeah?”

“would you be my girlfriend?” hearing those words, heejin then burst into a smile as she engulfed hyunjin in a tight hug and a kiss.

“i guess that's a yes then.” hyunjin chuckled. and heejin nodded her head eagerly.

“okay princess, i hate to say goodbye but it's late and you should get some rest.” hyunjin said in a sad tone.

“okay, text me when you get home though.” heejin can't help but pout.

“i will now go get some rest.”

heejin watched as hyunjin slowly drives away from her house and she thinks maybe her and hyunjin weren't water and oil after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first fanfic please leave some suggestions and/or advice in the comments! <3 (also cross-posted on aff)


End file.
